1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling the web tension and the cut register of a web-fed rotary press.
2. Description of the Related Art
In web-fed rotary presses, it is known to use an actuating roll which can be moved in linear guides as an actuating element for correcting errors in the position of the cutting register on a web. In this case, the actuating roll changes the paper path length between two draw units to correct the cutting register error. Register rolls of this type are shown, for example, in DE 85 01 065 U1. The adjustment is generally carried out by an electric stepping motor. However, apparatuses of this type are afflicted with a relatively high mechanical and electrical complexity.